yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mahalle Kahvesi - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
| Kardeşim Hüseyin Avni'ye Muhît-i levsine dolmuş ki öyle manzaralar: Girince nûr-i nazar simsiyâh olur da çıkar! Yatar zemîn-i sefilinde en kesîf eşbâh, Yüzer havâ-yı sakîlinde en habîs ervâh. Dehân-ı lâ'nete benzer yarıklarıyle tavan, Kusar içinde neler varsa hâtırâtından! O hâtırâtı sakın sanmayın: meâlîdir; Bütün rezâil-i târîhimizle mâlîdir. Neden mefâhir-i eslâfa kahr edip, yalınız, Mülevvesâtına mâzîmizin sarılmadayız? Kış uykusunda mı geçmişti ömrü ecdâdın? Hayır, o nesl-i necîbin, o şanlı evlâdın Damarlarında şehâmet yüzerdi kan yerine; Yüreklerinde ölüm şevki vardı can yerine. Fakat biz onlara âid ne varsa elde, yazık, Birer birer yıkarak kahvehâneler yaptık! Bütün heyâkil-i san'at yetiştiren Şark'ın, Zemîn-i feyzi nasıl şûre-zâra döndü bakın! Ne hastahânesi kalmış zavallı eslâfin, Ne bir imâreti, bitmiş elinde ahlâfın. Kanalların izi yok köprüler harâb olmuş; Sebillerin başı boş, çeşmeler serâb olmuş! O kahraman babalardan doğan bu nesl-i cebîn Ne gîrûdâr-ı maîşet bilir, ne kedd-i yemîn. Azâb içinde kalır sa'yi görse rü'yâda. Niçin yorulmalı zâten "ölümlü dünyâ "da? Vücud emânet-i Hak doğru, hem de cennetlik. Bu kahveler gibi Cennet de müslimîne gedik! "Hayât-ı âile" isminde bir ma'îşet var; Sa'âdet ancak odur... dense hangimiz anlar ? Hayât-ı âile dünyâda en safâlı hayat, Fakat o âlemi bizler tanır mıyız? Heyhât! Sabahleyin dolaşıp bir kazanca hizmetle; Evinde akşam otursan kemâl-i izzetle; Karın, çocukların, annen, baban, kimin varsa, Dolaşsalar; seni kat kat bu hâleler sarsa, Sarây-ı cenneti yurdunda görsen olmaz mı? İçinde his taşıyan kalb için bu zevk az mı? Karın nedîme-i rûhun; çocukların rûhun Anan, baban birer âgûş-i ilticâ-yı masûn. Sıkıldın öyle mi! Lâkin, biraz alışsan eğer Fezâ kadar sana vâsi' gelir bu dar çember. Ne var şu kahvede bilmem ki sığmıyorsun eve? Gelin de bir bakalım... Buyrun işte bir kahve: Çamurlu bir kapı, üstünde bir değirmi delik; Önünde tahta mı, toprak mı? Sorma, pis bir eşik. Şu gördüğüm yer için her ne söylesem câiz; Ahırla farkı: O yemliklidir, bu yemliksiz!. Zemîni yüz sene evvel döşenme malta imiş.. "İmiş "le söylüyorum. Çünkü anlamak uzun iş, O bir karış kirin altında hângi mâden var? Tavan açık kuka renginde; sağlı sollu duvar, Maun cilâsına batmış tütünle nargileden; Duman ocak gibi çıkmakta çünkü her lüleden. Dikilmiş ortaya boynundan üstü az koyu al, Vücûdu kapkara, leylek bacaklı bir mangal. Şu var ki bilmeyen insan görürse birden eğer, "Balıkçılın kara saçtan yapılma heykeli!" der: Kenarda, peykelerin alt başında bir kirli Tomar sürükleniyor, bir yatak ki besbelli: Çekilmiş üstüne yağmurluğumsu bir pırtı, Zavallının, güveden, liyme liyme hep sırtı. Kurur bu örtünün üstünde yağlı bir mendil; Ki "bir tependen inersem!" diyen hasır zenbil; Onun hizâsına gelmez mi, bir döner şöyle, Sicimle kulpuna ilmikli çifte mestiyle! Duvarda eski ocaklar kadar geniş bir oyuk, İçinde camlı dolap var ya, raflarında ne yok! Birinci katta sülük beslenen büyük kavanoz; Onun yanında, kan almak için, beş on boynuz. İkinci katta bütün kerpetenler, usturalar... Demek ki kahveci hem diş tabîbi, hem perukâr! İnanmadınsa değildir tereddüdün sırası; Uzun lâkırdıya hâcet ne? İşte mosturası; Çekerken etli kemiklerle ayrılıp çeneden, Sonunda bir ipe, boy boy, onar onar, dizilen, Şu kazma dişleri sen mahya belledinse, değil; Birer mezâra işâret düşün ki, her kandil! Üçüncü katta durur sâde havlu bohçaları. Sağında cam dolabın hücre hücre bitpazarı. Duvarda türlü resimler: alındı Çamlıbeli, Kaçırmış Ayvaz'ı ağlar Köroğlu rahmetli! Arab Üzengi'ye çalmış Şah İsmail gürzü; Ağaçta bağlı duran kızda işte şimdi gözü. Firaklıdır Kerem'in "Of?" der demez yanışı, Fakat şu "Âh mine'l-aşk"a kim durur karşı? Gelince Ezrakabânû denen acûze kadın Külüngü düşmüş elinden zavallı Ferhâd'ın! Görür de böyle Rüfâî'yi: Elde kamçı yılan, Beyaz bir arslana binmiş; durur mu hiç dede can? Bakındı bak Hacı Bektâş'a: Deh demiş duvara! Resim bitince gelir şüphesiz ki beyte sıra. Birer birer oku mümkünse, sonra ma'nâ ver... Hayır, hülâsası kâfi, yekûnu ömre sürer: Bedâhaten kusulan herze pâreler ki düşün, Epey zaman daha lâzımdı herze olmak için! Oturmadan içi yağ bağlamış bodur masanın, Yayılmış üstüne birçok kâğıt ki, oynayanın, Elinde yağlı meşin zanneder görünce adam. Ya tavlanın kiri? Kâbil değildir, anlatamam. Harîta-vâri açılmış en orta yerde dama; Beyaz mı taşları, yâhud siyah mı? hiç sorma? Hutûtu: Gâyr-i muayyen hudûdu memleketin: Nazarda haylice idman gerek ki fark etsin; Deliklerindeki pislik lebâleb olsa, yine, Bakınca bunlara gâyet temiz kalır domine. Delikli çekmece var ha! Demirbaş eşyâdan; Yanında bir de kulaksız Tekir.. Unutma aman! Asıldı bey koza! - Besbelli, bak sırıttı aval; - Bacak elinde mi? - Kır, Hamdi sen de dağlıyı al. - Ulan! Kapakta imiş dağlı... Hay köpoğlu köpek! - Köpoğlu kendine benzer, uzun kulaklı eşek! - Sekizli, onlu, ne çektinse ver de oryayı tut. - Halim, ne uğraşıyorsun bu çıkmaz işte: Kaput! - Cihâr ü yek mi o taş? - Hiç sıkılma öldü dü-şeş! - Elimde yok mu diyor? Çek babam! - Aman şeş-beş! - Hemen de buldu be? Gelsin hesaplayıp durma! - Bi parti yendi ya akşam, dikiz gelin kuruma! - Dü-beşle bağlıyorum. - Yağma yok! - Elindeki ne? - Se-yek. - Aman durun öyleyse: Penc ü yek domine! - Mızıkçı dendi mi, sensin diyor, bakın ağalar: Kırık mı söyleyin Allâh için Şu cânım zar? - Kırık! - Değil! - Alimallah kırık! - Değil billâh - Yeminsiz oynıyamazlar ki, ah çocuklar ah! - Karışmasan için olmaz değil mi? Sen de bunak! - Gelirsem öğretirim şimdi... - Ay şu pampine bak! Gelip de öğretecekmiş... Mezarcı Mahmud'a git! Bir üflesen gidecek ha... Tirit mi sâde tirit! - Zemâne piçleri! Gördün ya, hepsi besmelesiz... Ne saygı var, ne hayâ var. Eğer bizim işimiz, Bu kaltabanlara kalmışsa vay benim başıma! - Herif belâya sokarsın dırıldanıp durma! - Mezarcı Mahmud'a git ha? Bakın it oğluna bir! Küfürbaz alçak, edepsiz, Bu söylenir mi Bekir? - Yolunca terbiye verdin ya âferin Hasan Ağa?. - Bıraksalar beni, çoktan marizlemiştim ya! Mezarcı Mahmud'a ha? Vay babasının canına. Bunun yaşında iken biz büyüklerin yanına, Okur da öyle girer, hem ayakta beklerdik; "Otur", demezseler elpençe sâde dinlerdik; "Hayır, bu böyle değildir" demek, ne haddimize! "Evet", desek bile derlerdi: "Sus behey geveze" - Otuz yaşında idim belki; annesiz, dışarı Kolay kolay çıkamazdım: Döverdi çünkü karı! Bugün, onaltıyı doldurmamış yumurcaklar, Odun yemez iyi bil ha! Geberse karşı koyar. Geçende dövmek için yoklayım dedim Kerim'i... Bırak! Eşek değilim ben, deyip dikilmez mi? Dayak eşekler içinmiş, adam dövülmezmiş.. - Ya biz, sözüm ona, merkeb miyiz Bekir, bu ne iş? Döverdiler bizi hergün de karşı koymazdık... Ben öyle terbiye oldum... Kolay mı insanlık? -Dokundurur mu, ne mümkün, eloğlu hiç adama? O müslümanları sen şimdi, hey kuzum arama! Gürültüsüz oyun isterseniz gelin damaya: Zavallı, açmaza düşmüş... Bakın hesaplamaya! Oyuncunun biri dalgın, elinde taş duruyor; Rakîbi halbuki lâ yenkâtı' bıyık buruyor. Seyirciler mütefekkir, güzîde bir tabaka; Düşünmelerdeki şîveyse büsbütün başka: Kiminde el, filân aslâ karışmıyorken işe, Kiminde durmadan işler benân-ı endîşe. Al işte: "Beyne burundan gerek, demiş de, hulûl" Taharriyât-ı amîkayla muttasıl meşgûl! Mühendis olmalı mutlak şu ak sakallı adam: Zemîne dâire şeklindeki yaydı bir balgam; Abanmış olduğu bir yamrı yumru değnekle, Mümâslar çekerek soktu belki yüzşekle! Ayak teriyle cilâlanma tahta peykelere, Külâhlı, fesli dizilmiş yığın yığın çehre: Nasîb-i fikr ü zekâdan birinde yok gölge; Duyulmamış bu beyinlerde his denen meleke! - Aman canım, şu bizim komşu amma uğraşıcı! - Ne belledin ya efendim? Onun bir ismi Hacı! -Çocuğ', ha mektebe verdim, ha vermedimdi diye, Sokak sokak geziyor... - Koymuyor mu medreseye? - Koyar mı hiç? Arabî şimdi kim okur artık? - Evet, gâvurcaya düştük de sanki iş yaptık! - Binâ'ya üç sene gittimdi hey zamanlar hey İlim de kalmadı... - Zâten ne kaldı? Hiç bir şey. - Mahalle mektebi lâzımdır eski yolda bize; Sülüs, nesih bitiyor yoksa hepsi... Keyfinize! - On üç yaşında idim aldığım zaman ketebe. Geçende, sen ne bilirsin? demez mi bir zübbe? Dedim, "Ulan seni gel ben bir imtihân edeyim, Otur da yap bakalım şöyle bir kıyak temmim." - Nasıl, becerdi mi? - Kâbil mi! Rabbi yessir'i ben, Tamam beş ayda değiştimdi kalfamız sağ iken. - Nedir elindeki yâhuu? - Ceride. - At şu pisi. - Neden? - Yalan yazıyor, oğlum, onların hepisi. - Ya doğru yazsa asarlar... Ne oldu Volkan'cı, Unuttunuz mu? - Bırak boşboğazlık etme Hacı! Şu karşıdan gözeten fesli, zannım ağzıkara... - Hayır, demem o değil... - Durma sen belânı ara! - Canım lâtife yapar, bilmiyor musun Ömer'i? - Biraz rahatsızım Ahmed, yakın benim feneri! Duyuldu bir iri ses, arkasından istiğfâr... Meğer geğirti imiş. - Pek şifâlı şey şu hıyar. Cacık yedin mi, ne hikmet, hazır hemen teftîh... - Evet şifâlı yemiştir... - Yemiş mi? Lâ-teşbîh. - Günâha girme. Tefâsîrde öyle yazmışlar... Dayım demişti ki: Gördüm, hıyar hadiste de var: - Hasan, bizim yeni dâmad ne oldu anlamadık Görünmüyor? - Karı koyvermiyor. Herif, kılıbık. - Evinde çan çan eden erkeğin de aklına şaş... Laf anlamaz dişi mahluku, durma sen uğraş. - Kim uğraşır a babam, bunca yıllık ehlim iken, Adem hesabına koymam bizim köroğlunu ben. Tavanın pervazı altındaki toprak yuvadan, Bakıyor bunlara, yan yan, iki çift ince nazar: "Ya sizin bir yuvanız yok mu?" diyor anlaşılan, Dişi erkek çalışan yavrulu kırlangıçlar... | TÜRKÇE Kardeşim Hüseyin Avni'ye (1) Pis ortamında öyle manzaralar görünür ki: Bakışların ışığı buraya yöneldiğinde kapkara olup çıkar. Yatar sefil zemininde ağırlaşmış bedenler, Yüzer ağır havasında en kötü ruhlar. Lanetli ağızlara benzer yarıklarıyla tavan, Kusar içinde neler varsa hatıralarından! O hatıralar sanmayın ki yüksek manâlar taşır; Bunlarda hep tarihimizin kötü tarafları vardır. Neden eskilerin övünülecek taraflarını yok sayıp yalnız, Geçmişimizin çirkinliklerine sarılmadayız? Kış uykusunda mı geçmişti ömrü atalarımızın? Hayır o soylu neslin, o şanlı evladın, Damarlarında zekâ ve yiğitlik akardı kan yerine; Yüreklerinde ölüm şevki vardı can yerine. Fakat biz onlara ait ne varsa elde, yazık, Birer birer yıkarak kahvehaneler yaptık! Bütün sanat âbideleri yetiştiren Doğu'nun, Bereketli toprağı nasıl kuraklaştı bakın! Ne hastahanesi kalmış zavallı eski neslin, Ne bir hayır kurumu, bitmiş elinde yeni neslin. Kanalların izi yok, köprüler harap olmuş; Sebillerin başıboş, çeşmeler serâb olmuş! O kahraman babalardan doğan bu yüreksiz nesil Ne geçim kavgasını bilir ne de el emeğinden anlar. Ona işkence gelir, çalışmayı görse rüyada! Niçin yorulmalı zaten "ölümlü dünya"da? Vücut Allah'ın emaneti, doğru, hem de cennetliktir. Bu kahveler gibi Cennet de müslümanların imtiyazıdır. "Aile hayatı" diye bir hayat tarzı var; Mutluluk ancak odur... Dense hangimiz anlar? Aile hayatı dünyada en huzurlu hayat, Fakat o âlemi bizler tanır mıyız? Yazık! Sabahleyin dolaşıp bir kazanca hizmetle; Evinde akşam otursan büyük bir hürmetle; Karın, çocukların, annen, baban, kimin varsa, Etrafında bulunsalar; seni kat kat bu hâleler sarsa; Cennet köşkünü yuvanda görsen olmaz mı? İçinde duygu taşıyan kalp için bu zevk az mı? Karın ruh yoldaşın, çocukların ruhun, Anan, baban korunmak için sığındığın kucağın. Sıkıldın öyle mi?Fakat biraz alışsan eğer, Feza kadar geniş gelir sana bu dar çember. Ne var şu kahvede bilmem ki sığmıyorsun eve? Gelin de bir bakalım... Buyrun işte kahve! Çamurlu bir kapı, üstünde bir değirmi delik; Önünde tahta mı, toprak mı?Sorma, pis bir eşik. Şu gördüğüm yer için her ne söylesem caiz; Ahırla farkı: O yemliklidir, bu yemliksiz! Zemini yüz sene önce döşenme malta taşı imiş... "İmiş"le söylüyorum. Çünkü anlamak uzun iş, O bir karış kirin altında hangi maden var? Tavan açık kuka renginde; sağlı sollu duvar, Maun cilasına batmış tütünle nargileden; Duman ocak gibi çıkmakta çünkü her lüleden. Dikilmiş ortaya boynundan üstü az koyu al, Vücudu kapkara, leylek bacaklı bir mangal. Şu var ki bilmeyen insan görürse birden eğer. "Balıkçılın kara saçtan yapılma heykeli!" der. Kenarda, peykelerin alt başında bir kirli Tomar sürükleniyor, bir yatak ki besbelli: Çekilmiş üstüne yağmurluğumsu bir pırtı, Zavallının, güveden, lime lime hep sırtı. Kurur bu örtünün üstünde yağlı bir mendil; Ki "bir tependen inersem!" diyen hasır zenbil; Onun hizasına gelmez mi, bir döner şöyle; Sicimle kulpuna ilmikli çifte mestiyle! Duvarda eski ocaklar kadar geniş bir oyuk, İçinde camlı dolap var ya, raflarında ne yok! Birinci katta sülük beslenen büyük kavanoz; Onun yanında kan almak için beş on boynuz. İkinci katta bütün kerpetenler, usturalar... Demek ki kahveci hem diş doktoru, hem berber! İnanmadınsa değildir tereddüdün sırası; Uzun söze ne gerek var? İşte örnekleri: Çekerken etli kemiklerle ayrılıp çeneden, Sonunda bir ipe, boy boy, onar onar, dizilen, Şu kazma dişleri sen mahya belledinse, değil; Birer mezara işaret düşün ki her kandil! Üçüncü katta durur sadece havlu bohçaları. Sağında cam dolabın hücre hücre bitpazarı. Duvarda türlü resimler:Alın işte Çamlıbeli (3), Kaçırmış Ayyaz'ı (4) ağlar Köroğlu rahmetli! Arap Üzengi'ye (5) çalmış Şah İsmail (6) gürzü; Ağaçta bağlı duran kızda işte şimdi gözü. Acıklıdır Kerem'in "Of!" der demez yanışı, Fakat şu "Ah mine'l-aşk"a (7) kim durur karşı? Gelince Ezrakâbânu (8) denen acuze kadın, Kazması düşmüş elinden zavallı Ferhad'ın (9) Görür de böyle Rüfâî'yi: Elde kamçı yılan, Beyaz bir arslana binmiş; durur mu hiç dede can? Bakın, bakm Hacı Bektaş'a (10): Deh demiş duvara! Resim bitince gelir şüphesiz ki beyte sıra. Birer birer oku mümkünse, sonra anlam ver... Hayır, hepsini açıklamak bir ömür sürer, özetini vermek yeter: Bunlar birdenbire kusulmuş saçma sapan lakırdılardır ki, düşün, Epey zaman daha gerekir bir lakırdı olmak için! Oturmaktan içi yağ bağlamış bodur masanın, Yayılmış üstüne bir çok kağıt ki, oynayanın, Elinde yağlı meşin zanneder görünce adam. Ya tavlanın kiri? Mümkün değildir, anlatamam. Harita gibi açılmış en orta yerde dama; Beyaz mı taşları, yahut siyah mı, hiç sorma! Çizgileri, belirsiz sınırlarına benzer memleketin: Gözün epeyce uğraşması gerek ki fark etsin! Deliklerindeki pislik tepeleme olsa bile yine de, Bakınca bunlara gayet temiz kalır domine. Delikli çekmece var ha!Demirbaş eşyadan; Yanında bir de kulaksız tekir...Unutma aman! -Asıldı bey koza! -Besbelli, bak sırıttı aval; -Bacak elinde mi? -Kır, Hamdi sen de dağlıyı (11) al. -Ulan kapakta imiş dağlı... Hay köpoğlu köpek! -Köpoğlu kendine benzer, uzun kulaklı eşek! -Sekizli, onlu, ne çektinse ver de oryayı (-1-) tut. -Halim, ne uğraşıyorsun bu çıkmaz işte: Kaput! (-2-) -Cihar ü yek mi o taş? -Hiç sıkılma öldü dü-şeş! -Elimde yok mu diyor? Çek babam! -Aman şeş-beş! -Hemen de buldu be! Gelsin hesaplayıp durma! -Bi parti yendi ya akşam, dikiz gelin kuruma! -Dü-beşle başlıyorum. -Yağma yok! -Elindeki ne? Se-yek. -Aman durun öyleyse: Penc ü yek domine! -Mızıkçı dendi mi, sensin diyor, bakın ağalar: Kırık mı söyleyin Allah için şu canım zar? -Kırık! -Değil! -Alimallah kırık! -Değil billah! -Yeminsiz oynayamazlar ki, ah çocuklar ah! -Karışmasan işin olmaz değil mi?Sen de bunak! -Gelirsem öğretirim şimdi...-Ay şu pampine bak! Gelip de öğretecekmiş...Mezarcı Mahmud'a git! Bir üflesen gidecek ha...Tirit mi sade tirit! -Zemâne piçleri!Gördün ya, hepsi besmelesiz... Ne saygı var, ne haya var. Eğer bizim işimiz, Bu kaltabanlara kalmışsa vay benim başıma! -Herif belaya sokarsın dırıldamp durma! -Mezarcı Mahmud'a git ha? Bakın it oğluna bir! Küfürbaz, alçak, edepsiz...Bu söylenir mi Bekir? -Yolunca terbiye verdin ya aferin Hasan Ağa. -Bıraksalar beni, çoktan marizlemiştim ya!.. -Mezarcı Mahmud'a ha? Vay babassının canına! Bunun yaşında iken biz büyüklerin yanma, Okur da öyle girer, hem ayakta beklerdik; Hayır, bu böyle değildir demek, ne haddimize! Evet, desek bile derlerdi: Sus behey geveze! -Otuz yaşında idim belki; annesiz dışarı Kolay kolay çıkamazdım: Döverdi çünkü karı! Bugün, on altıyı doldurmamış yumurcaklar, Odun yemez iyi bil ha! Geberse karşı koyar. Geçende dövmek için yoklayım dedim Kerim'i... Bırak! Eşek değilim ben, deyip dikilmez mi? Dayak eşekler içinmiş, adam dövülmezmiş... -Ya biz, sözüm ona, merkep miyiz Bekir, bu ne iş? Döverdiler bizi her gün de karşı koymazdık... Ben öyle terbiye oldum... Kolay mı insanlık? -Dokundurur mu, ne mümkün, eloğlu hiç adama? O Müslümanları sen şimdi, hey kuzum arama! Gürültüsüz oyun isterseniz gelin damaya: Zavallı, açmaza düşmüş... Bakın hesaplamaya! Oyuncunun biri dalgın, elinde taş duruyor; Rakibi halbuki durmadan bıyık buruyor. Seyirciler bir düşünür gibi fikre dalmış seçkin bir tabaka; Düşünmelerindeki şîveyse ise büsbütün başka: Kiminde el filan asla işe karışmıyorken işe, Düşünen parmaklar durmadan işler kiminde. Al işte: Demiş "Beyne burundan girmek gerekli"; Derin araştırmalarla uğraşıyor sürekli! Mühendis olmalı mutlak şu ak sakallı adam: Yere daire şeklinde yaydı bir balgam; Abanmış olduğu bir yamrı yumru değnekle, Orasından burasından çekerek soktu belki yüz şekle! Ayak teriyle cilalanma tahta peykelere, Külahlı, fesli dizilmiş yığın yığın çehre: Fikir ve zekâdan nasibin gölgesi yok birinde; Duyulmamış bu beyinlerde his denen meleke! -Aman canım, şu bizim komşu amma uğraşıcı! -Ne belledin ya efendim? Onun bir ismi Hacı! -Çocuğu, ha modern okula verdim, ha vermedimdi diye, Sokak sokak geziyor... -Koymuyor mu medreseye? -Koyar mı hiç? Arapça şimdi kim okur artık? -Evet, gâvurcaya düştük de sanki iş yaptık! -Binaya (12) üç sene gittimdi hey zamanlar hey! İlim de kalmadı... -Zaten ne kaldı? Hiç bir şey. Mahalle mektebi lazımdır eski yolda bize; Sülüs (13), nesih (14) bitiyor yoksa hepsi...Keyfinize! -On üç yaşında idim aldığım zaman ketebe (15); Geçende, sen ne bilirsin demez mi bir züppe? Dedim, ulan seni gel ben bir imtihan edeyim, Otur da yap bakalım şöyle bir kıyak temmim. *(1) -Nasıl, becerdi mi? -Mümkün mü! Rabbi yessir'i ben, Tamam beş ayda değiştimdi kalfamız sağ iken. -Nedir elindeki yahu? -Gazete. -At şu pisi. -Neden? -Yalan yazıyor, oğlum, onların hepisi. -Ya doğru yazsa asarlar... Ne oldu Volkancı *(2), Unuttunuz mu? -Bırak, boşboğazlık etme Hacı? Şu karşıdan gözeten fesli, sanırım ağzıkara... *(3) -Hayır, demem o değil... -Durma sen belanı ara! -Canım latife yapar, bilmiyor musun Ömer'i? -Biraz rahatsızım Ahmet, yakın benim feneri! Duyuldu bir iri ses, arkasından istiğfar... Meğer geğirti imiş. -Pek şifalı şey şu hıyar: Cacık yedin mi, ne hikmet, hazır hemen geğirti... -Evet şifalı yemiştir... -Yemiş mi? Bu yanlış bir benzetme. -Günaha girme. Tefsirlerde öyle yazmışlar... Dayım demişti ki: Gördüm, hıyar hadiste de var. -Hasan, bizim yeni damat ne oldu anlamadık, Görünmüyor? -Karı koyvermiyor: Herif kılıbık. Evinde çan çan eden erkeğin de aklına şaş... Laf anlamaz dişi mahlûku, durma sen uğraş. -Kim uğraşır a babam, bunca yıllık karım iken, Adam hesabına koymam bizim köroğlunu ben. Tavanın pervazı altındaki toprak yuvadan, Bakıyor bunlara iki çift göz, yan yan: Anlaşılan: "Ya sizin bir yuvanız yok mu?" diyorlar. Dişi erkek çalışan yavrulu kırlangıçlar... (1) Hüseyin Ayni Ulaş: (1887-1948) Akif in yakın dostlanndandır. Akifle birlikte milli mücadeleye katılmış ve Birinci Büyük Millet Meclisi'nde muhalefet grubunda yer almıştır. 1946'dan sonraki çok partili dönemde ilk muhalif partilerden olan Milli Kalkınma Partisi'nin kurucularındandır. (2) Gedikli: Gedik, Osmanlı Devleti'nde ticaret ve sanayide belli kişilere verilen imtiyaz veya tekel hakkı demek olup bu hakkı elinde bulunduranlara "gedikli" denirdi. Bu usûl sonradan devletin ticaret ve sanayiinde gerilemeye sebep olmuştur. Burada şair, kahvahenelerin sosyal hayatımızdaki tahribatı ile gedik usûlünün zararları arasında bir benzerlik bulmaktadır. (3) Çamhbel: Doğusunda Köroğlu Dağı bulunan, bugün Tokat'ın Artova ilçesine bağlı bir bucak Köroğlu hikayesine göre, Köroğlu burada bir kale yaptırmış ve adamlarıyla birlikte yerleşmiştir. (4) Ayvaz: Köroğlu hikayesinin kahramantanndandır. Hikayenin bazı varyantlarında Ayvaz, Köroğlu'nun hususi işlerine bakan yaveri olarak görülürken, diğer boa varyantlarda manevi evladı ve veliahdı olarak görülmektedir. (5) Arap Vzengi: Şah İsmail ile Gülizar adlı halk hikâyesinin kahramanlanndandır. Hikâyede erkek kılığına girmiş kız olarak görülmektedir. (6) Şah İsmail: Şah İsmail ile Gülizar adlı halk hikâyesinin erkek kahramanı ve hikâyeye göre Kandehar padişahının oğludur. (7) Ah mine 1-ask: Üzerinde "Ah bu askın elinden!" anlamına gelen bu sözün yazılı olduğu levha kastedilmektedir. (8) Ezrakâbânu: Ferhat ile Şirin adlı halk hikayesindeki arabozucu yaşlı kadın. (9) Ferhâd: Ferhat ile Şirin adlı halk hikayesindeki erkek kahramanı. Hikâyeye göre Şirin 'e kavuşabilmesi için kazma ile dağı delerek su çıkarması gerekmektedir. (10) Hacı Bektaş: 1210-1271 yıllan arasında yaşamış olan, Bektaşîlik tarikatının kurucusu Hacı Bektaş-ı Veli. Şair burada Hacı Bektaş-ı Veliye ait bir menkıbeyi, bir hikayeyi anlatan bir tabloyu kastetmektedir. Hacı Bektaş Velayetnamesi'nde anlatıldığına göre; Akşehir'de yaşayan Seyyid Mahmud-ı Hayrani adındaki bir tarikat şeyhi bir arslana binip, yılanı da eline kamçı gibi alarak Hacı Bektaş 'ı ziyarete gider. Bunu haber alan Hacı Bektaş, duvar büyüklüğünde bir kayaya binerek Seyyid Mahmud'u karşılamaya çıkar. Bu keramet karşısında yaptığından utanan Seyyid Mahmud, Hacı Bektaş 'tan özür diler. (11) Dağlı: İskambil oyunundaki kâğıtlardan papaz. (12) Bina: Eskiden medreselerde okutulan, fiillerin anlam bakımından çeşitliliğini konu alan dil bilgisi kitabı. (13) Sülüs: Arap harfleriyle yazılan bir tür kalın ve süslü yazı. (14) Nesih: Eskiden daha çok kitaplarda kullanılan bir yazı çeşidi. (15) Ketebe almak: Eskiden hat (yazı) hocasının, öğrencisine güzel yazı yazmasını öğrendiğine dair verdiği belze. *(1). Temmim yapmak: "Rabbi yessir" diye başlayan duayı okumak. *(2). Volkancı: 11 Aralık 1908-20 Nisan 1909 tarihleri arasında çıkan Volkan gazetesinin sahibi Derviş Vahdeti. Gazetedeki yazılan dolayısıyla kışkırtıcılık yaptığı ve eski takvime göre 31 Mart 1909'da (13 Nisan 1909) meydana geldim için tarihlerde 31 Mart Olayı olarak bilinen olaya sebep olduğu gerekçesiyle 19 Mayıs 1909 da idam edilmiştir. *(3) Ağzıkara: Sivil polis. (-1-) Otya: İskambil oyununda karo. (-2-) Kaput: İskambil oyununda rakip oyuncuya hiç el vermeden oyunu kazanmak | style="vertical-align: top"| "The neighborhood coffee house!" Ottomans knows what does this mean? Do not to imagine "What I have not?" say. Dont ever imagine ,what is the mean of i dont see? This insidious form of beggar entered the thugs, These bandits dont even let you to go in daytimes Step one is erected, before the tenacity of income ... Poor passengers all day now to commit suicide ! Yes,it think its a beggar bacause of his dress But leading a lap poor for a pence. a worthy of pity to see a little bit, just, Strikes its pray from the deep of your hearth Why dont neighborhood coffee house stil close? Shutdown this very bloody scenes now No, this screen, this taken care of wounds of the East; This home in dirty disgrace; Breach in our lives, "warrant" (2) the name; On keen on stops a nation! Don’t think it is frengi this disastrous situation, In this wound the soul of the nation's to exploit effort. Coffee house East is a factor that killed the neighborhood; barrel house exactly similar to the old. Pity a poor nation, worthy of death is buried; This understanding goes out the pit, and then their own dies ... : Dirty environment, it appears that the views of: Black light and looks headed out here. Heavy lies the basis of abject bodies, Floating in the heavy air of evil spirits. Similar to the cursed mouths splitceiling, If you have memories within to vomit what! ; She carries the memories do not think that the higher meaning; In these, the parties always have a bad history. Why ignore aspects of the ancients only be proud, posses dirty our past? Is the life of our ancestors had passed the winter in his sleep? No, that noble generation, the glorious womb, Veins instead of blood flowed through intelligence and bravery; There was enthusiasm for life instead of death in their hearts. But if we get what belongs to them, alas, We made one at a time by destroying coffeehouses! All the monuments of art training of the East, Fertile soil, see how unfruitfull! What's up my poor old generation's Hospital, What is a charitable organization, the new generation of hand-finished. No traces of canals, bridges destroyed; Dispensers adrift, fountains have been the mirage! He was born hero of the fathers of this generation of gutless What the hand knows what the labor fight of living moments. Is torture to him, sees in the dream work! Why fatigue is already "mortal world"? Body of God entrusted the right, as well as in Paradise. This privilege for Muslims in Heaven, such as coffee house. "Family life" he has a way of life; But he is happy to ... Says moments bunny? Family life, the world's most peaceful life, But we recognize that kingdom are we? Pity! Wandering in the morning service, a gain; Evening at home live in a great reverence; Your wife, children, your mother, your father, who, you Around're located, your house make this wrapped in layers; Paradise Mansion you see, is not it? Less pleasure in the feeling with the heart to do Your wife comrade soul, the soul of children, your mother, your father had taken refuge to avoid lap. So bored? However, if a little Alissa, sky this narrow circle large enough to come to you. But I do not know this coffee house why can’t you stay ? Let’s look at ... Here coffee here! Muddy door, above a round hole; Board in front of you, the earth is? Ask a dirty threshold. I see what I say on every permissible to place; difference: it thereis food this there isn’t food! Hundred years ago, the stone floor decoration it was malta ... "ıt was with" I'm saying. I long to understand the business, I got mine which is under an inch of dirt? Skittle-colored roof open; provided from the left to the wall, Hookah tobacco steeped in mahogany polish; Emerging, such as smoke cooker because each nozzle. Get over the neck of planted less deep, Body black, stork-legged in a brazier. We do not know, however, if more than one human sees. "Heron statue made of black hair!" he says. On the edge, at the beginning of the bottom of the dirty It is obviously a bed: a thing like raincoat drawn on it Loser back always in taters moth clothes a fatty tissues dries on the hood Does not level with her, like a rotary; String loops, double shoes handle! The wall of a cavity large enough to the old quarries, There in the glass cabinet in shelves or not in arge jar of leeches fed on the first floor; His next five to ten horn to get the blood On the second floor all the pincers, razors ... So, coffeehouse and dentist, and barber! The order is not you don’t blieve hesitation; What you need in a long word? İşte örnekleri: Here are examples: When you leave the meat and bones from the chin, Finally, a rope, boy, tens, lined up, digging teeth on the ridge you, is not Think of each candle one by pointing to the grave! The towel only stops on the third floor Glass cabinet to the right of the cell-cell flea shop. , Any pictures on the wall: get the job Camlibel (3), Missed Ayyaz'ı (4) networks Koroglu late! Arab Üzengi'ye (5) stolen from Shah Ismail (6) mace; Love with her eyes fixed on the tree work right now. Kerem sad "Oh!" not say says burning, But these "Oh mine'l-love" a against who stops? As for the Ezrakâbânu , called tabby female, Ax dropped his poor Ferhad'ın Sees such Rüfâî'yi: The whip snake, Riding on a white lion; stops grandfather can not do? Look, the maintenance Haci Bektaş (10): Deh said the wall! Image is finished, no doubt as couplet. One by one more, if possible, give meaning to the ... No, it takes a lifetime to explain all of them, enough to give a summary: These seams that suddenly vomited nonsense, think, When you need a lot more to be a noise! Dwarf the table to sit tied in the oil, Spread on top of that a lot of paper, playing, Oiled leather in his hand finds the sight of man. Dirt or backgammon?. It is not possible, I can not explain. Map the most central location, such as Checkers opened; Is the White pieces, or is black, never ask! Lines, similar to the vague boundaries of the country: The difference in the eye have to deal with a lot of me! holes heaping dirt, even though, Looking at them is very clean dominate. Holes have a drawer ha! Asset goods; Oh ... Do not forget you also not ear mullet! Cocoon-hung guys! -Obviously, look, grinned bill; - Leg-hand? -Rural, mountainous Hamdi you (11) take. - Highlander imiş-Ulan-cover ... Hay köpoğlu köpek! Hay ıt’s son dog! - It’s son self-similar, long-eared donkey! - -Octal, decimal, in what if you pull Give Orya hold. - -Halim, what this deal does not work: Hood! - Ü yek-Cihar that stone? - Died of boredom-button-no sound! - Do not have a say-in my hand? Çek babam! Czech father! -Oh, my audio-five! - -Just be found at! Calculate stopping come! -Bi defeated party or evening, the rear-view point drying! -Dü-fives starting. -No Loot! -Hand what? Se-yek. Se-ace. - -Oh, wait, then: Pence ü dominated yek! -Protestor was said, you, he says, see the Chiefs: Do you say broken dear to God on the dice? - -Broken! -Not! - I’m sure broken! -Not Billah! - I can not play-unsworn, oh, oh boys! -! 2s none of your business? You senile! -If you come teach these pampine now ...- Visit Month! Mahmud is going to teach come and go ... gravedigger! A simple sop Tirit üflesen go ... huh! bastards! You see, it's all not believe... When there is respect, what have testicle. If our job, Has been kaltabanlara wow this happen to me! Dırıldamp slow in stopping trouble-guy! Go-gravedigger Mahmud, huh? Look, it's a son! Foul-mouthed, low, dirty ... This Bakr said that? | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |}